I Kissed A Girl
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: I kissed a girl and I liked it... Femslash warning.


Trying something different here... If you don't like femslash, don't bother with this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

This was definitely something she hadn't done in a long time.

Kathy felt nervous as she walked into the club. She knew that she shouldn't be there. She had just reconciled with her husband, but he had already broken a promise and was still at work, at ten o'clock at night.

She was so sick of it. But tonight was just for her. The kids were with her mom, and all she had to worry about was herself. She smiled as she felt eyes watching her every move. Four kids later, and she still had it.

The music was blaring, and she found herself heading to the dance floor, where dozens of people already were. Letting the music move through her, she started to move her hips in time to the pulsating beat.

After a few dances, she finally stepped away from the group and went to the bar. "Whiskey," she told the bartender, and a few seconds later the shotglass was placed in front of her.

Paying for it, she grabbed the glass and went back onto the dance floor. The alcohol was quickly creating a pleasant buzz, and she felt her inhibitions loosening for the first time in almost twenty five years. And it felt absolutely amazing.

Beside her, a red head was slowly dancing their way closer to Kathy, and she pretended not to notice. But inside, she was becoming more and more curious, and the inhibitions loosened by the alcohol seemed to disappear almost instantly.

_This was never the way I planned _

_Not my intention _

_I got so brave, drink in hand _

_Lost my discretion _

_It's not what I'm used to _

_Just wanna try you on _

_I'm curious for you _

_Caught my attention_

Before she thought about it, she winked at the red head and giggled, something she hadn't done in years.

The redhead moved closer, winking back at Kathy.

Kathy downed the rest of her shot, then wrapped her arms around the redhead and kissed her, closing her eyes. What the hell was she doing? The other woman moaned softly, and she felt herself being turned on in a way that she never had with Elliot.

When they broke apart, the stranger rested her forehead against Kathy's and smiled broadly. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and held her close, pressing her hips against Kathy's.

Kathy licked her lips, tasting the mint and cherry chapstick on the other woman's lips. Why did this feel so right, and so wrong at the same time? She pressed herself against the other woman, inhaling deeply and taking in the fragrance of their mixed perfumes. It was absolutely intoxicating, and she felt herself being drawn deeper and deeper into a web that she couldn't pull out of.

The redheaded stranger buried her slender fingers in Kathy's thick, blond hair, pulling her closer. Then she pressed her lips against Kathy's, her hips slowly grinding against hers as she pushed her tongue past the blond woman's lips.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_The taste of her cherry chapstick _

_I kissed a girl just to try it _

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it _

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right _

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_I liked it_

They danced to several more songs, and before Kathy knew it, the woman who called herself Casey had her by the hand and was dragging her toward the door. And the odd thing was, she wasn't even fighting it. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, and the buzz of the alcohol had pleasantly enveloped her senses.

Once outside in the cool night air, Casey suddenly grabbed Kathy and shoved her against the brick wall of the club. Then she ravaged the other woman's neck with her lips, moaning quietly as she ran her hand along the inside of Kathy's incredibly soft, yet muscular thigh.

Kathy gasped, twisting underneath Casey's strong grip. Her touch sent her reeling and left her begging for more.

After a few minutes, when they were both panting and out of breath, Casey rested her head against Kathy's forehead. "My place?" she whispered.

"I..." For a moment, images of her husband and children flitted through her mind. But she pushed them aside. For once, she was going to do what she wanted, not what was best for someone else. "Okay," she finally agreed breathlessly.

Casey grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling them away from the wall. Her apartment was only a few blocks away, which was why she frequented that particular club every weekend.

Kathy followed Casey willingly, and as soon as they reached her apartment building and got to her front door, Casey grabbed Kathy again. She laughed, willingly accepting the other woman's excited kiss.

Casey quickly unlocked the door and pulled Kathy inside, then reached around her and unzipped her dress.

This was never something Kathy had seen herself considering, but it had been too long since someone had made her feel this way. Maybe this was what she had been missing in her life. She was just a kid when their parents forced her and Elliot to get married, and hadn't really even had a chance to discover herself.

Casey nipped lightly at Kathy's neck, running her fingers lightly up and down the other woman's neck. Her skin was so soft and tantalizing, and she found herself unable to get enough.

Slowly Kathy felt herself being pushed out of the living room, toward a bedroom. As they walked, her dress slid down her body and pooled around her feet, leaving her in only a flimsy bra and panties that left little to the imagination. She suddenly felt shy.

Casey stared at the other woman, her heart pounding as she pulled her own dress off and kicked her heels off. The woman in front of her was absolutely stunning, and she couldn't get past the feeling that she had seen her before. If she had, she would be kicking herself later for not making the moves on her sooner. God, she was hot.

_No, I don't even know your name _

_It doesn't matter _

_You're my experimental game _

_Just human nature _

_It's not what good girls do _

_Not how they should behave _

_My head gets so confused _

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_The taste of her cherry chapstick _

_I kissed a girl just to try it _

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it _

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right _

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight _

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_I liked it_

Kathy quickly fell onto the bed, pulling Casey with her. Then she straddled the other woman's hips and kissed her deeply, her tongue delving into the dark recesses of Casey's sweet tasting mouth.

Groaning in contentment, Casey reached up and slowly unfastened the other woman's bra, then tossed it to the floor.

Reaching down, Kathy ran her tongue lightly over Casey's red and swollen lips. She could still taste the cherries and wax, and it turned her on even more. Reaching down, she cupped the soft swell of Casey's breast through her black satin bra. The sensation of her hardened nipple against Kathy's hand made her groan and lean down to kiss the other woman again.

Suddenly Casey flipped Kathy onto her back, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. Then she slowly drew them down, her greedy eyes studying Kathy's body intensely. She was so damn hot... Leaning down, she placed an open mouthed kiss on her creamy thigh.

Kathy writhed beneath the red haired woman, moaning in ecstasy. She hadn't had this kind of attention lavished on her in years, and she had to admit, she was loving every minute of it.

After paying special attention to her legs, Casey slowly moved upward, trailing kisses along the path she took. She was drunk, but not drunk enough that she couldn't appreciate every moment of this.

And they both did.

_Us girls we are so magical _

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable _

_Hard to resist, so touchable _

_Too good to deny it _

_It ain't no big deal _

_It's innocent_

Kathy awoke the next morning with a pounding head and a dry mouth, in a bedroom that she didn't recognize. Immediately she sat up, wrapping the sheets around herself. What the hell had she done?

Beside her, her sleeping bedmate stirred, and she had the sudden urge to get up and grab her clothes, then run out of the apartment. But then Casey's arm snaked around her and pulled her close, and she sighed. After a moment of contemplation, she settled back down with her sleeping companion and closed her eyes.

She could get used to this.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia saw Casey first, and she noticed the extra bounce in the other woman's step as she approached Olivia's desk. Olivia put her pen down. "You're in a good mood, Casey."

Casey smiled broadly. "Yes, I am, Liv."

"Did you have a good night?" She had her suspicions.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I had a fantastic night."

Olivia snorted as the blond practically danced away.

She had so gotten laid.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

The End

A/N: This is why Kathy is such a bitch to El. She's gay! LOL. She and Casey would make a nice couple. Hope everyone enjoyed this, and please remember to review!


End file.
